Shiol
by ArkIncident
Summary: Sonic es capturado y llevado a un planeta llamado Shiol para que sea el representante de su planeta, Mobius, en un juego cuyo objetivo es juntar cierta cantidad pequeños aparatos, llamados llaves, en un mes para poder salir de ahí y regresar a casa ¿Facil no? Me basé en una película japonesa llamada Battle Royale que es como los juegos del hambre.
1. The Game

Tanta ansiedad y desesperación no podía tener como envase ningún cuerpo capaz de contener vida, y menos uno tan pequeño. Buscar objetos no era su especialidad. Cada vez que podía maldecía el no poder tener a su amigo echidna para hacer ese trabajo, aunque después agradecía ese hecho ya que no podía desearle a él estar en ese infierno, a decir verdad ni siquiera a Eggman. Era un suplicio el solo respirar el aire plagado de una especie de dióxido de carbono que bajaba desde las negruzcas nubes a envenenar los pulmones, la tierra era una especie de concreto roído quizás por los años de lo que parecía haber sido alguna vez una civilización avanzada, escombros por doquier, uno que otro edificio en pie pero la mayoría eran inestables ruinas que amenazaban con aplastar a cualquier ocupante, pero lo más detestable eran sus compañeros de juego que al verle no titubeaban en dispararle y aventarle explosivos , una de las razones por las que seguía con vida es que se había mantenido como un blanco difícil de alcanzar gracias a la increíble velocidad que lo caracterizaba, pero… ¿Duraría mas así? No era fácil correr con tanta gravedad que muchas veces amenazaba con estampar su esbelta figura en el suelo.

Era el séptimo día aún tenía lo que restaba del mes para pensar en donde demonios hallar lo que buscaba, encontrarlos antes no cambiaría el plazo de su estancia en ese planeta de todas formas. Tocó de nuevo el collar que había estado portando desde el día que despertó en ese inhóspito planeta lo que lo llevó a revisar su mapa de nuevo para tener la certeza de que no estaba en una zona de peligro. Le molestaba hacer eso, tomar precauciones, siendo alguien que gusta de emociones fuertes, esa repentina manera de ser tenía su etiología en el tipo de muerte que le aguardaba si por algún motivo se encontrara en el lugar incorrecto a la hora incorrecta, eso era una zona de peligro, así de fácil de definir. Su oído se movió un poco al oír pisadas a lo lejos, otra característica que lo tenía respirando aún. Guardó el mapa en su mochila de suplementos y se escondió tras una pared. Oía sus risas sádicas a lo lejos.

–Maldición…- Dijo el azul con enojo, tenían a alguien… los gritos desesperados de la victima eran fácilmente reconocidos entre las burlas.

– ¡No! ¡Déjenme ir!-Como respuesta hubo más risas.

-¡Les daré mis armas y las llaves que he colectado!- De su mochila sacó unos cuantos pequeños dispositivos los cuales le fueron arrebatados de inmediato.

-5 eh? No has perdido tu tiempo- Mas risas, cuando terminaba de hablar aquel ser que parecía ser el líder casi siempre era el ruido de fondo. Todos tenían aspecto diferente, unos casi repulsivo o quizás solo era el hecho que venían de planetas muy distantes, quien sabe.

– ¡Ya déjenme ir! ¡Tienen lo que quieren!-

-No, aún no- Con su cuchillo apunto a su ojo.

–Aún nos falta algo-

-N…no… no por favor!-

Los demás sostuvieron las manos y pies de aquel infeliz.

–Ayuda!- El arma casi tocaba su parpado superior cuando un destello azul cruzó su camino plantando una patada en el estómago del líder para después tomar con una mano los chips que había soltado y al instante apartó con una patada circular a los dos tipos que sostenían al alíen en el suelo a quien quería salvar, lo tomó del antebrazo y corrió dirección norte, un pésimo camino pero sin duda el mejor llevando consigo una carga como lo era una víctima recién salvada ya que a pesar de ser una de las áreas que mas podía presumir de escombros y metales gigantes punzocortante era un área libre de minas y trampas las cuales le eran fáciles de pasar estando solo. Se detuvo cuando el terreno comenzó a ponerse aún más inaccesible.

– ¿Estás bien, amigo?- Le pregunto y luego lo ayudó a incorporarse ya que casi lo llevaba arrastrando.

-Ah… si… muchas gracias por salvarme…-

-¿No es nada, es lo que solía hacer para vivir, sabes? Ah por cierto, ten- Le devolvió los dispositivos.

–Pero…-

-Otra vez de nada, solo quiero preguntarte de donde están sacando los chips, he tenido varios dolores de cabeza buscándolos-

-¿Las llaves? Bueno pues… es difícil de explicar, si quieres te lo apunto en tu mapa-

-Gracias, hermano-

-Comparado con lo que tú hiciste por mí no es nada- Tomó el mapa del erizo pero antes de comenzar a apuntar sacó algo de su bolsa, Sonic se preparó por si tuviera la necesidad de manejar una traición ya que no era infrecuente. Se relajó un poco al ver que era un tipo de snack que después le ofreció.

–No es mucho pero es lo menos que te puedo ofrecer- Los ojos jade observaron desconfiados el alimento, ya habían visto demasiado como para dejar sin filtro la ilusión de la amabilidad.

– ¿Uh…? No está envenenado si es lo que piensas- Le dio una mordida.

– ¿Ves? Pero si sigues sin confiar…-

-No… está bien- Extendió la mano para aceptarlo, la comida era difícil de conseguir como para darse el lujo de despreciar ese obsequio, o por lo menos era lo que su estómago le gritaba.

–Es este lugar, me está volviendo loco- Comió un pedazo no notando nada extraño.

–Está muy bueno, que es?- Dijo con la boca llena.

–Una fruta que crece en este planeta, no tengo idea de su nombre pero la he comido varias veces- Mintió el alíen mientras fingía escribir algo en el mapa de Sonic para hacer tiempo, no era que no supiera la respuesta a la anterior pregunta del erizo, era exactamente lo contrario.

–Ugh….- -¿Que sucede… amigo?- Dijo irónicamente mientras veía los primeros efectos de la droga hacer efecto.

– ¿Que… que me pasa?-

-Eres muy confiado mobiano- El alíen se alejó un poco para vomitar lo que había comido, tenía habilidades que le permitían controlar su sistema autónomo y retener en sus órganos de almacenamiento el alimento para que no fuese absorbido por su cuerpo.

Sonic confió demasiado, o más bien fue el hecho de que al principio de todo esa locura les habían dicho que absolutamente toda los droga o veneno en el planeta afectaban por igual a todos los participantes, pero jamás… jamás contó con que algunos tuviera diferencias anatómicas que les darían ventaja en eso.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente inmóvil, como si cada uno de sus músculos hubiesen sido golpeado uno por uno brutalmente y sus ojos empezaron a distorsionar la imagen frente a ellos

–Ah, por cierto, querías saber de dónde vienen las llaves o "chips" como les llamas- Sacó de su bolsa su cuchillo.

–Los collares no fueron lo único que nos pusieron al llegar aquí- Sus parpados se abrieron mas al darse cuenta de todo…

-Dijiste que habías tenido varios dolores de cabeza buscándolas eh? Ahora imagínate el que tendrás cuando me des la tuya- Acercó el filoso objeto a su destellante cuenca izquierda haciendo que se cerraran sus cubiertas azules.

–Es una lástima tener que deshacer tan bonitos ojos, y más aún que la droga que te di no bloquea la sensibilidad, tendré que oírte gritar por un rato- Sonic no podía creerlo… ¿Todo terminaba ahí? Y de una forma casi tan cruel como la que tanto temía. Sentía ya la punta desgarradora del cuchillo sobre sus delicados parpados, lo siguiente iba a ser un dolor punzante que dañaría su ocular como un tenedor a una yema de huevo. Hubo un grito agonizante de dolor uno suplicante, lastimero y repulsivo como el que uno se imaginaria que produciría una cucaracha al ser aplastada. Parpados cerúleos dejaron mostrarse a las intactas cuencas verdes para poder presenciar la causa del alarido del que quería destruirlas.

–¡Maldito pedazo de mierda!- Esa voz… la conocía, aunque no podía ver claro, sabía que era él, tenía que ser, _oh dios que sea él._

Sus labios durazno estaban a punto de formar una sonrisa hasta ser teñidos por líquido carmesí que terminó cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, hasta allá había llegado el vertedero de sangre que había producido la más reciente acción del azabache, ahora se encontraba sobre una rodilla con una mano completamente en el suelo hundida en el inmenso charco carmín recién formado, mientras que el atacante del zafiro se encontraba yaciendo a ambos lados de la mano de Shadow como una sandía que acaba de caer al suelo. Su guante izquierdo también se tiñó con la sangre inmunda del alíen para reclamar su premio, el famoso chip, aquel objeto tan codiciado que valía un ojo de la cara, literalmente…


	2. The Rules

Parte de la suela de su airshoe se imprimió entre las púas color zafiro e hizo e hizo moverse al cuerpo donde estaban sembradas. _¿Qué demonios hace el faker aquí? _Pensó el erizo color cuarzo, _aunque claramente no es mi problema, _apartó su pie del cuerpo inerte y se dispuso a seguir su búsqueda hasta ser detenido por el familiar y agudo sonido que causaba sobrecogimiento en las almas de todo participante aún vivo _la sirena… _el sonido que precedía a esa voz femenina que nadie podía darse el lujo de ignorar.

-Quedan 389. Felicidades a todos los concursantes que descubrieron el enigma de las llaves, así que desde ahora manténgalo bien en su cabeza- Shadow simplemente estaba asqueado.

–Ahora escuchen y apunten bien sus Zonas de Peligro, no se les vaya a pasar ninguna: A3, A4, A7, A9, A10, B2, B5… - Ya tenía el mapa afuera, y había borrado las pasadas zonas, sin embargo tenía cuidado de no borrar otras cosas que había escrito anteriormente -…I9, J1, J4,J5, J6 Y J8 a las 30 horas- Era equivalente a las 12:00 am en la tierra por ser un planeta un poco más grande, dictó mas zonas a diferente hora y terminó con otro anuncio –Me informan que tenemos un sobreexcedente de participantes, así que agregaremos 3 Zonas de Peligro que estarán vigentes en 5 minutos: B9, E1 Y J4. Como siempre les deseo mucha suerte- El collar alrededor del azabache cuello comenzó a emitir una pequeña luz roja parpadeante y un sonido de beep, _E1 _justo en medio del cuadro que representaba el mapa.

–Mierda- Se preparó para dejar el lugar pero se congeló cuando se percató que el sonido de su collar era intensificado por otro –Sonic…- Sacudió su cabeza y su mirada de nuevo fijó lejos del azul y apuntó al horizonte con la determinada intención de dejar al zafiro a merced de una espantosa muerte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Emitió un tenue sonido de queja al volver en sí e inhaló un violento aliento de sorpresa al sentir un frío objeto de consistencia firme rodeando su cuello. Fue tanto el desconcierto el que lo sacó de su estado letárgico que pudo percatarse de que no era el único en ese sitio. Decenas de extrañas criaturas yacían al lado de él, unos en el mismo estado de estupor en el que él mismo se encontraba hace rato y otros aún más despiertos que él intentándose quitar el extraño objeto metálico que absolutamente todos portaban. La confusión imperaba en cada uno de los seres alertas y de los que empezaban a despertar poco a poco.

_¿Qué está pasando? _Se preguntaba una y otra vez tratando de recabar sucesos anteriores y juntarlos cual rompecabezas hasta que una voz se hizo presente a lo largo del lugar e interrumpió el proceso.

–Felicidades, ustedes fueron elegidos para representar a sus respectivos planetas en este juego que tiene lugar cada mil años- Venía de una gigante pantalla virtual encima de ellos y la imagen que proyectaba era de un ser femenino parecido a un humano, su pelo era color rosa amarrado con dos coletas azules y alrededor de su cabeza llevaba una especie de audífonos , sus ojos azules y no parecía tener más de 20 –Especialmente felicidades a las especies que no logran vivir esta cantidad de años, deben estar muy emocionados!- _¿De qué demonios habla? ¿Juego? ¿Mil años? ¿Emocionados?!_

–Ahora explicaré bien los orígenes y reglas de este juego por los que participan por primera vez- ¡¿_Primera_ _vez?! ¡¿Hay tipos de más de mil años aquí?_!

–El concurso se llevara a cabo, como en todos los milenios, en Shiol- La imagen 3d de un planeta sustituyó a la de la muchacha sin embargo su voz aún se escuchaba.

- Fue el primer planeta habitado por los organizadores de este evento. Costa de un área de 200.847x106 _km_2 con una presión parcial de oxígeno de…- _¡¿Primero nos traen aquí contra nuestra voluntad y ahora nos obligan a tomar clases de geografía?!_ -… y una gravedad de 12 m/segundos. Ahora continuemos con las reglas, a cada uno de ustedes se les otorgó un dispositivo que nos permite monitorear su locación, signos vitales como presión, pulso y temperatura y cuenta con un poderoso dispositivo explosivo que se activa en ciertas circunstancias que ahora mencionaré- Hubo gran conmoción al oír la palabra explosivo sin embargo el tumulto cedió cuando cada uno de los seres presentes, incluyendo Sonic, recibió una significativa descarga de voltaje.

–Por favor, no desvíen su atención, esto es muy importante- -Maldita perra sadista!- Hubo un grito entre la multitud – ¡Yo nunca quise venir aquí! ¡No pienso jugar este juego!- Frenéticamente ese ser intentó quitarse el collar que portaba hasta que comenzó a emitir su luz parpadeante y repetido ruido con lo cual lo siguiente fue una explosión color carmín.

–Quedan 499 participantes, y otra cosa, no intenten quitarse sus collares, no hace falta decirles porque- Las orbitas del erizo azul temblaron al ver el horrible espectáculo ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Actuar! ¡Alzar la voz! ¡Iniciar algo, lo que fuera! -¡Asesina!- Su compañero de al lado alzó el vuelo dirigiéndose a la pantalla para solamente encontrar una muerte exactamente igual a la que pensaba vengar.

–Quedan 498. Interrumpir es de mala educación, por favor ya no lo hagan o me veré obligada seguir reduciendo el número de jugadores- El silencio se imprimió en su alma apagando de golpe la chispa que daría ignición al mismo acto que realizó el ser alado que ahora yacía sin cabeza en el suelo a los pies de la multitud.

–Como decía esos collares se activarán si intentan salir del área de juego, si están en una Zona de Peligro, en ocasiones especiales como las que acabamos de presenciar y al final de este juego. Ahora se preguntarán que es una Zona de Peligro, simple- Apareció un mapa en la pantalla –Una Zona de Peligro es un área específica en una hora especifica en la cual no deben estar o de lo contrario ¡Bum! El dispositivo explotará junto con ustedes en 5 minutos pero antes les avisará con una pequeña luz roja lo cual les dará tiempo de intentar huir o reflexionar sobre su vida ¿Como saber si están en una Zona de Peligro? ¡Fácil! Cada cinco horas yo, su servidora, les proporcionaré de una lista actualizada de esas áreas ¡Así que estén muy atentos! Y para que se les haga más fácil recordar esas áreas se les dará un pequeño mapa y una pluma para que las vayan anotando- Sacó una especie de papel donde estaba impreso el mapa e hizo un garabato el cual borró fácilmente solo pasando por encima el otro extremo de la pluma.

–Como verán no hay problema en escribir las veces que quieran en su mapa, bastará con dibujar un pequeño círculo en las zonas, cada uno de sus mapas tiene los números y letras de su planeta de origen para evitar problemas de lenguaje por lo que también insertamos un dispositivo en sus órganos centrales de cognición cerca de las fibras de asociación auditiva para que pudieran interpretar el lenguaje foráneo de sus compañeros de juego- De nuevo hubo conmoción pero esta vez nadie se atrevió a protestar, Sonic estaba a punto de hacerlo pero en su situación sabía muy bien que si todo terminaba ahí no sería capaz de ayudar a nadie.

–Cada mapa viene en su mochila de suplementos- Alzó una mochila color gris –Está a la vez contiene varias cosas como una brújula, un recipiente para que guarden agua, algo de comida y un arma, su tipo se les dará completamente al azar, pero si no les toca una que les guste no se preocupen, hay armas escondidas en toda el área de juego junto con recipientes con comida. Y ahora se preguntarán cual es el objetivo del juego su objetivo principal es encontrar 50 de estas pequeñas llaves- Mostró un pequeño aparato _Eso parece más un… ¿cómo se dice? Chip o algo así_.

–Hay una por jugador, lo que nos daría un total de 500, así que solo habrá 10 ganadores así que apúrense a juntarlas Si al final de 30 vueltas de estrella no tienen ese número de llaves los explosivos en sus collares se activarán y habrá terminado el juego para ustedes. Estas llaves son algo difíciles de encontrar, no se desesperen si no encuentran ninguna, estarán más cerca de lo que ustedes piensan. Y recuerden, el afortunado ganador recibirá como premio cualquier cosa que pida incluso si se considera imposible de realizar-

Al instante que dejó de hablar se abrió una puerta dejando ver un pasillo, un inteligente corrió hacia ella para escapar por lo que su cabeza explotó tan pronto y pisó al otro lado.

–Quedan 497. Por favor no atraviesen a menos que sus nombres sean mencionados- La chica tomó una especie de tabla.

–Los nombres están ordenados de acuerdo a nuestro alfabeto así que para ustedes será como el azar. Al final del pasillo los espera su mochila de suplementos. El primero es: Harsgalt, del planeta Legendra- Pasó al frente un ser parecido a un humano vestido en armadura.

–Alex Kidd, del planeta Aries- Pasó al frente un mono con características antropoides, Sonic hubiera jurado que era también de Mobius. Delo que iba de la lista los dos primeros fueron los únicos que pudo encontrarles alguna forma, la mayoría poseían figura extraña y a veces ominosa.

–Sonic the hedgehog, del planeta Mobius- Al oír su nombre corrió apresuradamente hacia la puerta, no podía esperar a encontrar una manera de hacer justicia a los actos criminales que se habían cometido justo en frente de él. En la carrera tomó su mochila y tan pronto el aire del nuevo planeta tocó su nariz su cuerpo fue experimentando desadaptación al medio sin que este se diera cuenta, de lo que tampoco se daría cuenta era de que sus expectativas de hacer justicia se verían reducidas a simplemente sobrevivir.

Autor: ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, como se habrán dado cuenta la segunda parte de este capítulo es como un flashback de cómo comenzó el juego para Sonic ya en el siguiente capítulo vendrá si Shadow deja atrás a Sonic o no XD. Los demás personajes que mencioné son de unos juegos de Sega como Space Channel o Alexx Kidd nada mas como para complementar el fic.


End file.
